


The re-write of "Reach That Dream"

by Ser_amy



Category: Dancetale - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dancetale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/M, Ftm!Reader - Freeform, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues with self, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader's family is a sensitive topic, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-acceptance isn't till later down the line, Tags May Change, that other one sucks, this is also a re-write of my other story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_amy/pseuds/Ser_amy
Summary: You are the worker for 6-8 skeletons monsters. You don't mind it as much as you thought you would, It's better than anything before! It take a long time but you wouldn't want it any other way, You have a dream to reach!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Skeletons, One Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124200) by [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/pseuds/RaccoonSinQueen). 



A loud blaring sound rung through out your room. It's meaning held that you have to wake up for work. Otherwise you would be late and get lectured by one of the people you work for, and that wasn't something that you would want to experience all over again. The first time had you cried and the others were yelling at the one that made you cry, all while he was spouting more and more insults towards you.

That was only on the first day though. This was now your Second week and fifth day. Eleven more days until you have made the first month mark!

You moved your hand around while trying to take off the alarm clock, after a bit of fumbling with the buttons you were finally able to take it off. The numbers read 4:16 am... You really hate waking up this early, but your job is important.

With that in mind, You stood up and stretch. Hearing pops coming from your spine and legs, you sighed in relief. You don't have to deal with a stiff back again! Yesterday was hard as you had to deal with a stiff upper spine and sore shoulders. 

You looked around within a tired haze, quickly deciding to grab your uniform and a towel from your dresser to take a quick shower. Best to do so in the morning whenever you wake up this early, As it means you don't have too worry about you boss complaining about your looks.

You sighed as you got ready the shower and took off the current clothes you were wearing. With Nothing much to do, you brushed your teeth before stepping into the shower that was now warm enough for you to bathe in. While in the shower,certain thoughts popped into your head. Thoughts that was said so much within your childhood. Followed by more and more memories popping up. You should focus on trying to clean yourself up...

-10 determination  
-20 self-confidence  
-20 happiness  
+5 annoyance

You hate this body so much... It never felt like yours. Quite possibly never will be too. Not with the way your heading.

You stood there under the spray of warm water. It felt like you were in there for awhile, just barely cleaning yourself but still red from scratching. You cleaned yourself in the end though.

A few more minutes pass and you were dressed and doing a quick job on drying your hair. It wouldn't be that good if you accidentally got food into your Master's food after all. So you need to tie your black hair back, since you don't want to cut it... It was your only pride since you weren't allowed to do hobbies within your job...

You start walking upstairs into the kitchen. It wasn't that far to walk too in the mornings but it was a drag at the end of the day. That was mostly due to the fact you're tired as hell by the end of almost every day. But it would be worth it when you first get your payment of this month. It is JUST withing a few more days.

Alright! Time to get started on cooking breakfast. Today was Pancakes and you had to make alteration to almost all of the batters you made the night before. The Master's were picky with what flavors they get and only 2 of them like original flavors. You have to make: Carrot cake pancakes, Blueberry pancakes, Blackberry pancakes,Sweet cherry pancakes. Not to mention you also have to make buttermilk based pancake batter and Almond-milk base pancake batter, as some had not so favourable reactions to dairy. [-cough cough- lactose intolerance] 

"You call this food!!!I wouldn't serve this to the dog!"  
"You really aren't meant to be a Wife...or a Husband..."  
"I bet I can make this better than you! And I wasn't the one who took lessons!"  
“It's amazing on how bad you are, at just about everything...”

You dropped the now empty bowl onto the floor, flinching at the memory. You can't get these now! You lasted this long without them, just start pushing yourself to focus on the work. Maybe? It'll just go away? Just focus on the work and it'll go away!

You hummed as you worked, It helps and you don't get another. Soon the master's start coming down one by one, Some running by with a quick 'morning' before sitting down and some were walking as slow as possible and one glared at everything...Looking like he could murder anything or anyone that tried to talk to him. You smiled and finished all the pancakes and took it out towards the dinning room. Placing each order of pancakes in front of each respective Master.

"Morning Masters. Today is pancakes, All to the one you ordered. Master Black and Master Orange, I made sure that yours are almond milk based." You received a grunt and a hiss. So you went back to get the drinks for the breakfast. At the very least, You were on time.

You walked back into the dinning room with a tray of : Earl Gray tea,Orange juice, Apple juice, Cranberry juice with a hint of Raspberry, and Coffee with sugar and milk as add on. Handing each master their drinks. "Will that be all master's?"

"Actually, can I ge-"  
"YOU FORGOT THE SYRUP!"  
"Hey! I thought today was spicy sausages!!"  
"now now, can't we all be ni-"  
"Bluesy, it isn't ni-"  
"IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THIS!!! EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!!"  
"But papy...the syrup."  
"Wait...SANS! I SWEAR TO THE GODS THAT BETTER NOT BE A FUCKING PUN!"  
"SWEARS BLACK!"  
"SWEARS MCEDGE!"  
"heheheheheheheheh"

Ah....Everyday with 3 pairs of brothers. 

You walked out of the dinning room to quickly get the maple syrup that you have forgotten today. All while the skeletons talk with each other in this early morning. It was only 8 am after all... You return to the arguments and handed Master Blue the syrup as he replied a quick 'thanks' before returning to the argument that he was having with his older brother. Master Orange. Rushing away before they could ask more, You return to the kitchen to start washing the dishes. It would be awhile before they finish eating, roughly an hour or less depending on what they will all argue about, so it was a good time to start on cleaning the kitchen for lunch if they were all here today. 

After all, they all worked. Master Red and Black working within the night as bosses for a gang of some sort, Master Blue was a day care worker, Master Orange was a waiter at his favourite cafe, Master Sans was a scientist at some place he won't tell you, and Master Papyrus is a special-ed teacher for the school within the Monster district. 

"Bye (Name)!!!! Bye Sans! I'm going to be late if I don't leave now!!!"

And there he goes! You smile as his voice is heard within the big house. Soon Master Blue would leave and after that was Master Orange and Master Sans. All while Master Black would go back to sleep and Master Red will follow before him. They would wake up before lunch and Master Blue with Master Papyrus will return to eat lunch with the other Masters.   
... Or Master Black and Master Red will sleep till mid-afternoon while Master Papyrus or Master Blue would return alone...There were too many choices to prepare for...

You sigh as you continue cleaning the kitchen, looking up when you hear the door slam shut with Master Black stomping up the stairs. Master Red...You think he fell asleep judging by the lack of light creaking from the stairs followed by the stomping. You cleaned for about 10 more minutes before draining the sink as you replace the water with new warm water, followed by drying your hand afterwards. You walked into the dining room to gather the dishes, not bothering with Master Red. 

If he wanted to sleep, he can sleep. It's his fault if he has a stiff spine after.

You were done with the kitchen for now, and you walked into the dinning room as to clean the table. You start to work as you notice Master Red missing from his spot. Meaning he would try to do something to you or he went to his room to sleep again, knowing his behaviour. The first guess is the right one. You soon feel like someone is watching you as you work without letting it be known that you knew he was there.

You snicker as you quickly straighten up and side stepped before he could grab you. Soon jumping over the table to avoid his next attack. "As always Master Red, Please stop trying to grab me with your unclean hands."

"(Name), I see you're as reactive as always~ I can't wait to see you under me~"  
"Only in your dreams Master Red. Even then, I don't want to know what happens."  
"Heh, I dream that we-"  
"I don't want to hear such thing's Master Red! I will scream and wake up the demon up stairs. I promise that you would not like that."

He flinches before glaring at you, soon walking away with his hands in his shorts pockets. “Tsk.”

You win again this round. You smirked as you finished cleaning up around the dining room. Soon moving on to the main hallway. And so on and so on. Until about 5 pm when the Masters return from work. You greeted them as always, with a smile and offer to run a bath or make some Orange Pekoe tea or Coffee. Also telling each of them what was being made fore dinner that night. You like this job and yet you hate it with your very damn soul.


	2. Chapter 2

You hummed as you worked on the Italian dinner that was for today. Currently cooking the sauce as the pasta-noodles were already on 6 plates. You taste-test the sauce and decided that it needed more garlic powder and a pinch of salt. 

Believe it or not, This was the first time that you cooked pasta/spaghetti for your masters. You were afraid that they'll hate it, The last people that ate your pasta HATED your cooking... So much that they had to ban you from cooking for them. Soon becoming... No, you can't think like this again. Not right now at least. 

The sauce was done cooking and you placed equal amount of it onto each plate that was on the tray trolley. You then grabbed the grape juice and the wine, placing the wine on the lower rack in a bucket of ice while the grape juice was placed in a pitcher next to the bucket. You knew that only 4-3 of your masters can have the wine. Two worked for children after all.

You wheeled the tray trolley towards the dinning room and stood in the corner while waiting for which ever master ordered you to pour them a glass of wine or a glass of juice while they all eat your food. 

"(Name)! I didn't know you were a spaghetti master like myself!!" 

Say what now?

"These flavor blend so perfectly together, the sauce is smooth. The pasta isn't burnt, over-cooked, or even under cooked. Not to mention that even a noodle on it's own has flavor that compliments the flavors that are from the sauce! It's as if they belong together. " 

You looked down and shake. Was he joking? Your food is not as good as he said it was. Was this all just some sick joke? It probably was! Considering that you knew how BAD your own cooking was.

"What are you saying?! This dishes is only mediocre at best!"   
"Edgy! You are not the master as myself, this is the best! Right Sans?"  
"Right bro, Best Spaghetti I've had besides yours."   
"SANS! SAY THAT THIS IS MEDIOCRE!"  
"Th-This is me-mediocre at best, boss."  
"See!" 

Everything started to start fuzzy like. You knew you were about to cry again. You ran outside as you started crying. Running away from the house and jumped over the tall fence, instead of the unlocking the gate. Faster, Faster, and Faster. Darker it became... Run away from the shouting and that... sick joke they played... Just run and run until you stopped and realised something.

You had ran to your childhood park. Good thing your family lived far away now. There is no way they can find you here.

You walked and sat on the swing, catching your breath. Only to cry and cry. Like the child that you were... That you knew you were always meant to be. What are you even doing? Your family was right when they said that you were useless...

"SLAVE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Running away from the house like that?! Not to mention so far away from the house!! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND HOW WORRY YOU MADE THE OTHERS!?"

...Why was he here in the cheap part of town?! Did he follow you here? You continued to let the tears fall from your eyes as you heard him walking towards the swing that you were on. 

"...I swear, humans are so weak."

'Gees, thanks for the cheer up.' you thought as you wiped the tears away from your eyes. You didn't stare at him and just kept your head downwards as to not to bother him more. He was annoyed and this was what a servant does, right?

"Human, Look AT me. I am not getting on the dirty ground in front of you. Who knows what happens here? "

You looked up at him, frowning. Why is he forcing you to do this when you are clearly upset and want to be left alone...?

"...hmm..." 

He stepped closer, kind of scaring you with his dark face. Good thing it was only sunset.. Wait, He just pulled you closer. 

You wrapped your arms around him and cried harder. Letting him pet your hair as you cried into his shirt, You were going to clean it anyways. It also been so long since you had anyone preform a comforting gesture like this. 

As time went on, the sky got darker and darker and clouds rolled in. Your tears stopped falling and now you were just sniffling with a headache coming on. Your master was still petting your hair softly while he was still glaring. And this was very comforting. 

+10 comfort  
-40 stress  
-30 annoyance  
+30 peacefulness   
defence went down  
attack went down

"Are you good now slave?" He ask as he pulled away gently, it was a bit surprising. Yet you stared up at him and nodded that you were alright and calmer now. "GOOD! Now get up so that way we can get back home. It's getting dark and I don't trust you in this area at this time."

"Alright Master Black." You stood up, soon feeling pins and needles going down your leg, causing you to fall onto your master. Oh god, It's like a romance novel!

"GAH! SLAVE! STAND ON YOUR OWN 2 FEET AND DON'T FALL FOR MY GOOD LOOKS!"

Defence went up. 

And There goes the romantic mood that had settled over you two. Bye mood~!

"Master Black, not to be rude and lower your already high self-esteem. But I won't allow myself to fall for my masters. Also, My legs fell asleep and I can't walk because of how numb it is."

He sighed, picking you up...It wasn't in the most romantic way, and it was hurting your stomach. You never imagined you would be carried like a sack of potatoes. 

"I swear, humans like you are useless." You knew that he thought otherwise. 

He carried you all the way back to the house (mansion), while glaring at anyone who bothered to stare at you and your master. Probably not helping that you were glaring as well. If he was patience, You could have walked with him instead of being carried like this. But it was still contact from another person beside yourself, so you aren't complaining!... Much anyways. 

You guys made it home and he sat you on the steps of the house in the front. Soon sitting beside you and here you thought he would rush inside because he was late to work. Instead, here he was.

"Look, I am not good at this...BUT! I do say that I am the greatest of my cousins and my brother! I am...I'm...sorry if I had insulted you." You looked shocked at him after hearing this. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK! YOU'RE MAKING IT HARDER LIKE THIS!"

You laughed lightly before shaking your head. "Master Black... Thank you but you don't have to say sorry to me. I was caught off guard and got emotional. Today and all this new stuff is stressful. I guess I forgot to look after myself, that I didn't notice that I was building my stress this high."

"...(Name)..."  
"What?"  
"...Your soul.. Is... Um.."  
"My soul? What about it?"  
"NEVER MIND! Just ignore it! I'm going to get dressed! I'm already late because of you!"

He ran away into the house, slamming the door while he went inside. You felt like someone was watching you again. Not in the mood, you called out first. "Master Sans, I feel you watching me. I think it's best you step out..."

"Heh, your family trained you well. I guess it's only normal where I picked you up from." He replied as he shrugged, walking to stand on your other side. "He is going to be annoyed when he finds out about you. But remember our agreement for you to work here."

You sighed. "Yes Master Sans. Don't get involve with you guys in a romantic sense, Don't let anyone know where I came from besides your story, and play the part of a helpful servant. Also, I know Master Sans. But you haven't given me permission to tell them about it. Not where I came from, not on how I know how to do many things, and not even tell them my birthday."

“Do you understand why I do this though?”

“Yes Master Sans. I do know why you do this.”

"Good servant, Now get inside. You have work to do."

"Yes Master Sans."

You stood up, by the time you turned around, He was gone already. You sighed once more, looking towards the sky... You smiled and walked into the house and started to work on cleaning up. The Master's that were home, was watching a movie. You knew they were partly tipsy, but that didn't stop you from doing your job as a servant of this Skeleton Household. After they had watched the movie, Everything winded down to a peaceful silence as everyone went into they rooms. It was 8 pm and they will all need to sleep in about 2 – 3 hours from now. Except Master Red and Master Black, They won't be home till around 1 am or 2 am, depending on the fight. 

...You surprisingly enough, actually like this job more than what you were doing before. You smiled as you continued to wash the dishes that you used for dinner that night. It might take longer since you hadn't soaked it tonight.

“(name)... Can you stay with me tonight? I want to draw you for a reference for a new poster. It's for the cafe I work at.”

Well, this was new. “Sure Master Orange, please wait till I am done with the dishes though.”

“Thanks so much (name). I will be working on other thing's within my room (name).”

This was going to be a long night...You can tell that right now. Oh well...


	3. Chapter 3

You stood while Master Blue and Master Orange drew you posing, as a servant of course. You had only thought it would be just Master Orange. But with Master blue in the mix, It would be a more pleasant night. Not to mention, You don't have to worry about Master Orange making moves on you with Master Blue around as well. He didn't do it though, not unless he is far beyond basic thoughts. 

"(name), could when move to a maiden pose now. I know you're not a maiden, but I think it might help with the poster."  
"Ooh! Hands in front of you chest together while smiling maybe? Or you can have you hands holding each other in front of your lap."

You smile and did the latter one. This was taking a long time, but you didn't mind. As long as it gets you away from your thoughts, even if it was for awhile. "Alright Master Blue. Thank you for the suggestions."

He nodded as both of them went back to drawing the pose. It probably was the easiest pose out of the 5 poses that you did already. So you shouldn't complain...Not like you should complain even if the pose was hard to keep. You do want to keep the job after all.

Master Blue yawned, making Master Orange look towards him.

"Hey bro, you don't have to force yourself to stay awake just to sketch with me. You could get (name) to tuck you in at your room. You are beside me after all."  
"But Papy! It's rare to get (Name) to stay in one room for more than 1 hour. I wanted to enjoy this moment...With you two both even!"

You coughed slightly to get their attention, only speaking up when both had looked towards you. "Master Blue, you should sleep. I will tuck you in. And if you so wish to talk and such, don't be afraid to talk to me on the weekends where you are off work. I will gladly converse while working on my jobs. Don't worry about it."

"See Little Bluesy? They wish for you to sleep too." 

"Alright... Night Papy!" He replied as he grabbed his sketch book and walked out of the room. You knew he was only waiting for you to join him.

"I best be off Master Orange, do you want me to come back after setting Master Blue to sleep?"  
"Yes, that would be best. I still have more poses that I want to sketch out. Thank you (name)."

You nodded as you stepped out of the room. Master Blue standing right beside the door, waiting for you just like how you knew he would. You guys than walked towards and inside his room. He was already taking off his indoor boots while walking towards his bed. You smile, picking up the boots and placing them within the closet while grabbing one of his many pyjamas. 

"Get the one with blue stars please? That one is comfortable."  
"Yes Master Blue."

You grabbed the white pyjamas that held blue stars on it. You turned around as your master took off everything but his boxers. This didn't bother you what so ever, You seen it many times and you have practically seen all your masters half naked already. You walked towards him and dressed him for sleep. He didn't seem to mind so much anymore. 

"(Name)?"  
"What is it Master Blue?"  
"Can you...Can you leave now? I'm tired..."  
"Of course, Sleep well Master Blue."

You walked out the door after bowing to him. Sighing, You went back to Master Orange's room. Knocking on the door, you thought as you waited for him to answer your knocking. If he didn't, You would see if Master Sans or Master Papyrus needed anything to go to sleep. 

"Come in (name)!"

You walked in and went back to posing in front of him again. It wasn't till after the 9th pose that he finished. You stretched as he took off his hoody, short, socks, and shoes. You shake your head as he laid on his bed. Already ready to go to sleep. 

"No pyjamas tonight?"  
"No...Not tonight. It's too warm for it tonight."

You nodded. When you were close to out the door, He called for you again. 

"(Name)!"  
"What is it Master Orange?"  
"(name)...Do you have any idea on what your soul is doing? This been on my mind since Day 1. I...I hope that thing you said to Blue counts for me too."

Your soul...You knew how it looked like and how powerful you are. But...you have no idea on the effect that it could have. "I'm sorry Master Orange. But, I don't know what my soul is doing. I hope that it doesn't bother you so much... And yes, it counts for you as well."

He frowned, while..blushing orange?

"Alright, do...do you wish to know?"  
"Master...You should be sleeping."  
"But do you wish to know (name)...?"  
"Honestly Master, I do wish to know. Master Black wanted to say something about it earlier, But he had said to forget about it."  
"He did? Alright... Here, Sit on my bed. I'll sit up."

You did as was told, sitting on the side of his bed that he had patted. You waited patiently with your hands by your sides and your heart beating more and more quickly. You were starting to get nervous, was it something bad?

"Alright, (name)... Your soul is trying to...seduce us...It keeps changing depending on who you hang with. Me, Red, and Origin have been watching you carefully. It changes, and connects to our souls rather quickly. As if you can change rather quickly. First, we thought that it was some sort of personality disorder for humans. But we had studied and you were still acting the same as always, Just that your soul was a different colour."

Huh... That was something new to you. You thought that your soul was only purple.

"With your soul trying to seduce us, we had to all get jobs to get a break... We're rich, we don't actually need jobs... But if we stay around you too long, We...Start to get a bit... weird to say the least. Do you understand so far?"

You thought about it for a bit. Your soul wasn't just purple, but was different colours depending on which master you hang with? Your soul also happens to make connections rather quickly too. Wait..."Is that why Master Red tries to always flirt with me?"

"Yes. Glad to know you got it. Now, Most of us know how to control ourselves. But we...How do I put this... Once every few months, we go into what you humans call... 'heat' for animals... This is what we monsters go through for breeding purpose. A connection that isn't too deep, can't do much harm to the monster and that monster might be able to mate with another. But with your soul... A connection that gets deep pretty fast, it can get a monster uncomfortable for the monster when they are in heat... It was originally suppose to be Sans that tells you all this, but he fell asleep earlier. And if everything is normal... 'Black' and Little Blue should go into heat soon. So it's important that you know this now before it's too late."

Oh...Oh gees... At least it isn't once a month like you... You should tell them now that you think about it. 

"Now look.. We want you to avoid us if you notice that we are in heat. We could seduce when back with our scents. The symptoms are as follow: shortness of breath, looking flush or starting to look flushed, uncomfortable when sitting down or staying still, and most of all! Attention seeking. That is all."

You nodded, getting it all in. "Alright, Avoid when in heat and connection that are deep makes heat me uncomfortable. Got it.. Look, I got to say something too..."

"Alright, you can tell me."

"I can understand that heat thing, but mine is a bit different. I get 2 things every month. It might last 2 weeks or 1 week, or even 5 days in total. During that week, I might...bleed a lot. And I might not be able to get out of bed."  
"...Humans are weird. But alright. I'll tell Sans and he'll tell the others. When do you expect it?"  
"In about a week. I should still be good for now though."

He nodded, soon falling onto his back. He was already getting comfortable on his bed. "Alright, You may go now. I'm starting to feel uncomfortable... Night (name)."

"Alright Master Orange, I will leave you for the night. Sleep well Master Orange." You said, getting up to bow to him. Soon you were out the door and making your way towards the kitchen for some more cleaning. You were almost done for the night after all! You just need to sweep the common room,kitchen,main hallway, dining room, and the bathrooms. While wiping the sinks everywhere and wipe down the counters. Not to mention check everything for tomorrow as well. 

It should all be done with until the last 2 master's return home. You will always wait for them to return. You dislike it, but you did care for them too. Maybe this was just a side effect of your soul connecting quickly to other people souls. Who knows? You don't, that is for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

You sighed as you were finally able to lay on your bed. You turned onto your side, grabbing a notepad that you kept beside your bed. You kept it there just in case you needed to write some stuff down that happens in your dreams. Along with he possibility of letters, You highly doubt it but you can hope for the best. 

As you dug around within the drawer that was with your night stand, you took out a pen to start writing down what ever had appear within your mind. It was... A letter to your brother. One of them at least...You knew that you were smiling while writing down everything in the letter. 

"Dear (Bro name),

I hope that you are fairing well, my dear brother. For I write this letter to tell you that I am doing well on my own, better than what our parents thought of me able to do. I have a job, I tend to 6 other people within a mansion. They call it a house, but it's more like a mansion! They don't insult me everyday nor do they call me what they had done. It's great big brother!

It also helps that I get to have my own room, and before I go to sleep, I have time to do whatever I wish to do. Granted, by then I just fall asleep because of my tired body... But I don't mind it if it's by my...Master's...

Don't worry though! I am perfectly safe where I am! I just can't tell you where I am. It is against my rules of working here. But I can tell you more about my Masters! They are all so different compared to each other. 

First, There's Master Sans. He is called Sans, Orin, or origin. He is a very smart guy, weird name, but still very smart! When he is home, He tries sleeping everywhere like a cat. But on the first day I had met him, He is very kind considering how I looked at that time. He is far more kinder than any human I have met while I was outside. I think highly of him, but he does have his downs as well... I think he might suffer from Post traumatic stress, Depression, and maybe a slight hint of anxiety around more than 3 humans. He tried to shop without his brother but he had came back without anything and stayed within his room for the rest of the day. Only allowing his brother to go in. I tried to go in to help but he pushed me out. I still think he is kind. 

Second, there is Master Red. He is known as Red, Sans RD, or just fell. I don't get that last nick name though. He is, very, annoying. I don't like him that much, but I am always willing to deal with him for the sake of my job here. He keeps trying to tackle me and trap me against many items. A counter, a table, a wall, the floor, his bed, the stairs, behind his brother onto the couch, and even in the garden. He never succeed in any of it though! It was funny to see him fall into a thorn bush and down 2 flights of stairs however. He sleeps during the morning and works at night, so that should explain what his whole job is. But when he is awake, He wishes to eat A LOT of food. It's amazing on the fact that he is so short and fat yet still so evil. Not to mention so fast as well! I will admit, I respect his determination to have me pinned under him though. I just don't respect anything else about him. Seriously, so annoying.

Third is Master Blue, He is the most childish and the most caring of all of them. He is called Sans B, Blue, Little Blue, Little Bluesy, the great and fun Sans. So many nicknames because of his job. He works with little kids, So that explains to me why he is so childish. He also tends to not think when he is outside trying to do stuff with me. One time, He grabbed my hand in order to help me across the street. All while telling me the dangers of crossing the street. Another time is when a bus stopped in front of us in town, when he saw that it was moving he told me to say "Bye bye" to the bus. I did to make him laugh, he did but he was also very embarrassed. Not to mention every once in awhile, Over the weekends. He would get so restless that he helps me around the house just to waste his energy. He is so helpful, I wouldn't be surprise if he had a dream of living in a small house with a blue fence and having 2 or 4 kids to take care of. Surprisingly enough, He is single and waiting for 'someone'. The way he puts it, is that he's a knight waiting to save a princess. If only he knew right?!

Fourth is Master Papyrus. He is called Paps, The great and awesome Papyrus, and Mr. Paps. He works with others who have trouble in school. He is the second helpful and still a bit childish, but not as bad as Master Blue. He is often tired when he gets home, so tired that he becomes a different person all together compared to when he first wakes up! But we still have times when we hang out as well. He is the worry wart type of guy. Worrying that I might start a fire by mistake, worrying that I might cut off my fingers, worrying that I might be stolen if I don't bring one of the master's with me to the city, and worrying that if he doesn't lock the door himself.. That Something bad will happen to his family. I think he also suffers from PTSD, or even OCD. With a slight hint of ADD, I am not to sure at all about this though. I'm just going off from what I was taught by our parents. When he is tired, that is when it can go dark or fluffy. Sometimes he locks the door and unlocks it to lock it again 6 times before organising the knives 10 times. He then rubs his scarf while walking in the main hallway mumbling about his thoughts. I sometimes have to drag him to his room because he continues to sweep the same spot until he knows it is clean. On the other hand, Sometimes he sits tired in the living room. We talk while drinking tea, he tells me on how good I've been doing. Sometimes he asks me to follow him to his room or he grabs the blanket from the couch and asks me to join him outside. We often cuddle then. Still talking about so many thing's. He is smart and strong, in his own ways. 

Fifth is Master Orange. He is called Rus, orange, short legs, and papy. I make fun of the last one when we are alone together and call him 'papi' in a... 'certain' voice. He continues to ask why I call him that, All I say is Spanish. I hope he understand when I am around so I can see his reaction. It'll be funny. I will admit, when I first saw him I thought he was one of those idiots like those that were where we used to live in! Boy am I glad that he isn't, I would've avoided him if he were. I think it's sad that he works in a cafe as a poster designer, considering how smart he is, but he is surprisingly even better at designs and colour theory! I can see both me and him staying up late working on art together. Him doing his digital arts while I paint the scenes of us by a lake. Sadly, I don't have time to do art while I work here. I can always wish though. Right brother? The times that we do get to talk is short because he is so busy... I wish to know more about him. 

Finally, Master Black. Some call him Evil Paps, His brother calls him Boss, Some dare to call him McEdge, He calls himself "The Terrible and fearful, Lord Papyrus"! and I call him! Emo edge lord The 5th! or Softy edger. Only in my head though, I don't wish to get fired. Not any time soon any ways... Just recently, he showed me a tiny side of his caring side. Only for him to go back to yelling at me and yell that he is late. He is only adorable when he first wakes up and haven't realise that it's the afternoon. Every other time, He is so annoying like his brother. Not as bad though. He doesn't try to pin me. Instead, he tries to challenge my thoughts and my feelings. You understand how I am effected by our parents. You KNOW that I cry if I am stressed and someone starts yelling. And let me tell you this, he yells everything! Even a simple "give me wine" he yells, it translate to "SLAVE! HAND OVER THE WINE SO I CAN TAKE A CUP! OR SO HELP ME!!" in his own language. Sometimes, he reminds me of..'them'. But most times, he reminds me of you. When in front of others, he acts mean and powerful. Like how you act when in front of our siblings and parents. But alone, He softens up. So much that he tends to my needs if he thinks that he was too rude for the day. Like how when we were kids, you would sneak into my room to allow me to cry onto your shoulder or even play cards. 

They say that 2 are away on a tour of some sort. I can't say much, But I have to address them as "Master Teal" and "Master Green". They are called by the others as 'Papstar' and 'Dans". Weird names, but I can only wait till they return to meet them. 

Lastly, I hope that we can live together once more. With a field out back and by a lake. You can look at the stars while I admire the beauty that is the night. We can go back to playing cards or board games, maybe even talk about our lives. I'll become different before you see me though. I'll become who I really am. Don't worry about me big bro, I am safe with them and I know that if I really need too... I can escape them. 

From your little sibling,  
(Full proper name)"

You sighed as you placed everything back. Leaving the letter on the first page of the note pad. After that, you gotten up to change into your sleep wear and went to go get clean for the night. 

You knew you would never mail out that letter to him, but it had helped you become less stress and more calm within the mind. It had left a peace deep within yourself. Maybe, you can continue on wards. To reach the dream that you have aimed for yourself. You need to reach your dream!!

With that in mind, you went to sleep at 11 pm. Only to awaken at 5 am... You were late!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 chapters in one day. I had them all written before posting them so you can have the whole day lay spread out in front of you. I think you guys will enjoy the next chapter~!


	5. Chapter 5

You blanked out while you were starring the mixture within the bowl that you were holding. It was a mixture for omelettes that was being served for lunch. Your face didn't show anything yet you were over thinking everything. 'It' should be starting and you didn't want it to happen. Will the others change your uniform? Will the other even think of asking you to do work when it hurts like crazy? Do you think that they will kick you out for being inactive for 3-5 days of work? No, They have their own version of it, they should understand the annoyance of such a thing. But they won't bleed. Wait! What are you even suppose to do for 'those' thing's that are important to have? You obviously can't use tissue! They'll wounder why it's missing when they barely even use it to begin with! 

"Hey, babe? When is lunch done with? I'm hungry and I'm not allowed to have you for a meal~."

You screamed and dropped the bowl of eggs on him, Soon laughing after screaming. This earns you a glare from Master Red. You knew that he had deserved it after scaring you. Not like you would admit it out loud. 

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up. I'm going to make you pay for this."  
"I'm sorry Master Red, but to be fair. You did sneak up on me while I was in the middle of working on lunch. You should have known better."  
"Wait...I scared YOU! I had scared you that you jumped and screamed!"

Oh no.... You stood up straighter. "No you didn't. There is no proof of this happening."

"Oh, but there is. Unless you want me to strip right here for you~ My, I didn't take you for THAT kind of type~ Just means more information for me to use later. Hehehe~. "

You hate him so much! Him and his stupid everything. "Oh god, Please spare me from your body. I don't think I can take such smallness. I imagine it to not be so pleasing."

"Hck! Gees kid, Way to hit on a man's ego." Bulls eye! You won in the end.   
"Knowing you, It's not like you need a boost of such things. You already have enough as is possible for me to deal with. "

This time, he laughed. "Oh sweetie, Clearly you haven't been around my brother for that long yet. Now that is someone that doesn't need anymore than what he already has."

You snickered before grabbing the bowl off of his head. Turning around to put the bowl on the counter. "Speaking of which, Your brother is still sleeping I guess. He didn't bother to come down for breakfast today. Nor has he woken up to ask for coffee. "

"Oh...uh...Well, Boss is...um...Yeah! He is very tired from last night. We had lots of fights due to angered people who wanted Boss to die instead of just willingly giving up the gold that they owned us and totally not because Boss couldn't hold anything in till we got home. That is just like boss! Hahahaha...Hey, I think something is burning in the oven!" 

You don't remember putting something in the oven? You turned to walk around to see that there was a single hot dog in the oven, on a pan of course. But when had it been placed there...Wait. You turned around to see that Master Red had IN FACT disappeared from the room all together. You placed it all together after a few minutes of thinking about it.

"Oh, OH! Well then, I guess I can make less than." You said as you went to pull out a small wash cloth to clean up the eggs that was wasted due to you NOT being afraid earlier. 

After lunch was dealt awkwardly with Master Red and Master Papyrus. You went about cleaning what you could, From the main front room to the library second floor. It wasn't long till you found yourself doing laundry. It was then that you saw it... The most embarrassing thing that you could ever notice. 2 bed sheets with red stains that glisten when directed towards the artificial light that hanged within the laundry room. You quickly sighed before carrying it to the sink that was within the laundry room. If this was like blood, you should soak this in cold water for 30 min before dealing with... such thing.

That left you with, surprisingly enough, nothing else to do till dinner time. Usually laundry would take till one of your Masters comes back from work. After that you tend to the Master till dinner or others shows up. You decided to go outside to admire everything that was your Master's work. They all work separately for the gardens. You tried to ask if you can help with it, but they all had agreed on you working in the house. Only going out to shop with one of the other Masters. Mostly, it was Master Sans. But it was sometimes Master orange or Master Papyrus. Rarely Master Blue. Never Master Black or Master Red. 

You smiled as you walked through the many parts of the garden, You didn't know which flowers were which as you never really study for such things. But they did look beautiful, You really liked the flowers that were bright orange. But you also liked the red ones as well. As you walked on wards, You ran into many different colours. But you noticed that they were colours that matched with your Masters. Which made you laugh once you got to the ones that were baby blue. 

Master Blue probably tends to these ones. As he is Master Blue. You were also curious if they will teach you about these flowers in the future. You wouldn't mind it. 

"Hey, (Name)! I was looking for you."

Great, Master Red again. You turned around to face him as you sighed. "Yes Master Red, What is it you want now?"

"Here, I have decided to give this to you. DON'T think to much on it." He said, while holding up what looked like a white colour rose. You didn't even know that Roses grew in anything other than Red. You took it and looked at it in awe, It still looked beautiful anyways. As if it was pure and untainted by such a cruel world like this world you lived in. 

"Thank you Master Red, It really looks beautiful." You said as you placed it on the right side of your ponytail. You saw your sister doing this once with a different flower that was red.

He looked away while blushing a bit. Huh, he actually looked nice like this. "Yeah, okay. Look, I'm giving you the afternoon off as well. Go...Go to the city and enjoy yourself for once. Or something! I don't care what you do anyways. Just go enjoy yourself. "

...You don't believe this is happening. Maybe you secretly poked a poisonous plant and you're dying right now. That is what is truly happening right now. Not this sort of stuff! 

"Hurry up before I change my mind!" He growled as he lowered his head and placed his hands into his pockets. 

"Master Red... I don't have any change or money to enjoy myself with?"

Next thing you knew, he threw coins at you before he had teleport away once more. huh, You are so confuse.... 

HOLY SHIT! 150 GOLD COINS!!! GOLD COINS?!?!?! WHY? you were only thinking maybe 3 gold coins and 4 silver coins. Well, now you have to go to the city and enjoy yourself. It was your Master's "Order" after all!

You happily hummed as you went inside to your room to change into your extra outfit. You shouldn't go off with the outfit of a servant. Man, you can see your one friend in town!! You can go see the only other tea drinker you know of!! You were really starting to get excited all about this! 

You'll also go buy that product you need too. Just after visiting your friend. Maybe Even his wife can help you! 

You walked towards the town, towards the part where there is mostly monsters. You see... Humans often hate you and most monsters have noticed this as well. Never really questioning it but they accepted you within their parts though. You hummed as you walked towards the only tea shop that you known of. You had worked here once, but only for a few days before you were fired... But, you still made friends with the owner and his wife at least. 

"(Name)! It is fairly great seeing you again!"  
"My child, it has been forever since I last saw you. I thought you had went back to those humans you told me about."

... Asgore and Toriel are such great people. You wished that they were your real parents and not just friends. Your real parents stink... Oh well, not much you can do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who question the white rose. The white rose is often consider for wedding's now. But It also means a new beginning's under certain circumstances. It also mean Pure and innocent, which is important in later chapters.   
> ...  
> I hope you're enjoying the story so far as well. I kind of ignored it for a week... I blame Svtfoe, It was so interesting to see the latest update! Otherwise, I finally got around to writing this. Now, see you next chapter! Hopefully next week.


	6. Chapter 6

You laughed as you moved to sit down within the small cafe/clothes shop. It has been way too long since you had their great tea's! "Ah, sorry Toriel. I just got a new job... I only,just now, got to be able to take a break. It's quite a busy job you see... But at last, I'm glad I can see you two again. Missed you both, oh so much."

You heard Asgore laugh, making you smile. "Now now, No need to say such thing's. We are both just glad that you're fine. The humans you had told us about, sound kind of terrible. "

Toriel moved to sit beside you. "I do wish your new employer would give you a break more often. You humans are more fragile than us monster."

You sighed, frowning slightly. "Thanks for caring so much, I am fine though. I haven't gotten sick or broken anything."

"Toriel, Maybe lay back a bit? You know he doesn't wish to be reminded of being fragile. That's like pointing out we don't have everything humans have."

You were glad that Asgore was protecting you. But you really didn't need right now. "Guys, I'm fine. Really. I've been working for them for about 2-3 weeks. I'm getting more use to it as each day passes by. I'm even starting to develop some muscles."

You saw them both look towards you, with a look of doubt within their eyes. You guessed that you should change the topic... But you really were hoping for getting some of their tea. "Look, I do actually need to talk to Toriel, Asgore. But thanks for saying the thing you said. It means a lot to hear male pronouns again."

"Of course (Name), anything to help."

"My child! Is everything okay? Your new job isn't something that hurts you is it?" Well, she looked worried now. You should tell her what was happening, but you can't tell her about your job. It was against your agreement with Sans. You could still tell her about the period stuff though. Not like they think of you as a female anyways.

"Um... Do you think we could talk in the back about it?" Man, It would be awkward talking about such a thing out in public like this. Considering the fact that you looked like a human male. Not to mention the possibility of monsters not understanding it. You would really prefer it to be talked about it a more private area. 

"Oh, yes. We may talk in the back if it is to your preference. Please, do follow me." She replied as she stood up from the chair, soon walking away.

You nodded, following her to the back of the shop. The area where they took breaks and for their side business of clothing making. She lead you to the break area, a small table sitting next to a medium sized kitchen. The clothing making area took most of the area back here. But it held a sense of comfort and peace, so you had liked it when you worked here.

She moved to sit at one of the chairs, you followed with the chair across from her chair. You had no idea how to bring up something like this... You had never had to bring this sort of thing up before.

"So, What is it that you need? I do hope that it's nothing like you being hurtful again..."

Gees... Make this more awkward, why don't ya? "Um... Well, how much do you know about female humans bodies?"

"Well... I would say I know a decent amount of that subject. Not as much as a human doctor would, but more than the majority of monster-kind. (Name), are you pregnant? Is that why you're asking me this?"

..."WHAT?! No!! oh... oh god no. I wouldn't be pregnant at this age! This age is just too young for pregnancy. My period is just coming up within a week or 2!"

"Oh! Thank goodness, you scared me my child. I would agree with you on the fact you are far too young for children. I am glad you just came to talk about your period. I can assume you want suggestions for tea and remedies? Yes?"

You nodded, face burning a bright red. That was just... Embarrassing on your part. But the bright side is that it was over with. Now you just had to listen to her talk about her suggestions. 

"(Name), I have a few. But I need to know what you are comfortable with? As I can make a dress you can wear to make it more easy for you."

"uh... Okay, yeah. I think a dress would help greatly. Just, can you make it not too showy? and black? I don't want the blood to be seen..."

You saw her smile, thus making you smile as well. "of course! That can be made, I know you don't want anything flashy. That would give attention to certain areas that you wouldn't want. Now, I'll start on it while giving you suggesting on what tea you should get. You could buy it here if you have enough."

"Alright, Let's get started. This is going to take awhile. Do I need to do anything?" You asked, standing up and stretching. You wouldn't be able to move for a long time while this is happening, so you decided to stretch before anything else happened.

"Yes, I know you don't want too. But I need you to undress and put on the basic black dress I'll hand to you in the change room. It's to get the measurement correct..."

You sighed, but agreed anyways. You needed this, and it was probably going to be free. If you know Toriel well enough, which you would say that you do. 

You followed her around again, this time towards the dress making area of the back. She lead you to the 'changing' area, you knew it was just the bathroom. But you didn't say anything, why complain when you can just do whatever? Eventually, she had gave you the basic dress and you wore it while she measured. She told you that Cinnamon tea would do well, or even Peppermint tea. She than suggested Cinnamon Ginger tea, or Mint Chamomile tea. She also suggested a few monster tea as well, but she also told you the side effects that magic could do for a human. You didn't like the sound of what could happen.

... You decided on both Cinnamon Ginger green tea, and Mint Chamomile herbal tea. And spared 20 gold coins for the dress. You were still able to have 110 gold coins left.

The dress turned out to be a shirt dress. It went down to far below your knees, and the sleeves were long. Going past your hand. Just a small bit. All while the neck line stayed closer to the neck than the chest area. She made it baggy too, so it doesn't show off anything but your legs. You were okay with it though! 

You smiled, leaving the cafe all while thanking both of them for allowing you to hang out there. Sighing, you went off towards the medical store in hopes of finding the item that you needed. If not... You were going to have to go to the Human-Monster store, and that was further away than you would like...

You became annoyed when you figured out that you needed to go even further. It came down to you taking a taxi to the store and taking one back close to where you work, but not enough to make them question. You had also bought a bigger cup that you could use for tea... you actually bought 2 of them... You had enough of the money to buy it! 

"There you are! If you came a bit more later, I would've been in trouble!"

"Hello to you too Master Red. It is always a pleasure meeting you."

"Cut it! The laundry is done, and folded. The table set for dinner, and even my room is clean. Just hurry in so I don't get in trouble."

Rolling your eyes, you walked back into the house. Ignoring Master Red's complaining and went straight to your room. You placed everything where it should be. Tea beside your bed, Cups beside the Tea, Dress in the closest, and the items within the small bathroom. 

You got dressed for work, Along with putting on your binder, and went off to clean the hallways again. Right before getting clean to start on dinner. 

You had decided that Dinner tonight would be mushroom rice with seasoned chicken breast. With Drinks being custom made for each master. 

Carrot Apple juice for Master Orange. You know he loves Carrots, but you also knew that he doesn't like bitterness. So the Apple should make it sweeter. 

Blueberry lemonade for Master Blue. He loves blueberries and plums, but it was easier deciding on blueberries once you saw lemons. 

Cranberry cocktail for Master Red... He, he was nice today. He deserves to taste your favorite drink. 

With Master Papyrus, you had decided on something basic yet sweet. Watered down a bit to not get him hyper. Watermelon-Apple juice. 

With Master Sans, he was tricky to think about... So you went with coffee. Decaffeinated of course. It was made a bit more complex, It counted as a decaf mocha latte after all. 

Everything went well, and everyone complimented your food and drink making skills. You were proud, and you were so happy that you hummed while cleaning after dinner. You did wish that you could have fed Master Black, but you can't. Not with the awkwardness with Master Red and what Master Orange told you about Monster heat. 

"Hey... So, Stretch told ya about monster heat huh."

Oh! "Hm? Yeah, He told me about it. He told me that I have to stay away from you guys when in heat. Otherwise something about making it uncomfortable."

"Exactly, So your coming with me to my job. I can't have you around with my brother right now. It'll become uncomfortable for him and..."

You gasped as you had been forced onto the ground. With Master Red standing right above you. Starring right at him, you can tell that one of his eyes are glowing red. It doesn't normally do that!

"I can't trust you to not hurt him. Got it?"

This, was, the first time you became afraid of Master Red. You gulped and nodded. Only taking deep breaths when he had let go and walked away. Curling into a ball on the floor, you tried to calm yourself before you went to get ready for the night that you were going to have. 

You were so afraid right now! You can even feel yourself shaking ever so slightly. 

Attack went up  
Defense went up

+30 stress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally starting this up again! Still remember the plot and the whole thing. Man, Depression sucks to have... But I am getting help with it! I am slowly getting on a grove again!   
> You can expect the next chapter next week or 2 weeks time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens between you and Master Red... You can live with it though.

You weren't expecting to see a full on Restaurant when Master Red had told you to go with him to work. If anything, you expected to see a broken down warehouse filled with scary looking people or monsters. Maybe even both at the same time. But no, here are you now. Entering what looks to be an Italian Restaurant and Night Bar called “Grill's and Chill's”

The place was huge, and relaxing with a slight look of fancy to it. The tables were clean, and spread wide apart from the other table to allow easy movement. There was what looked like a bar within the area close to an entertainment stage. Beside the stage was doors that probably lead to Entertainer's Changing rooms.. Or bathrooms... Actually, you think the bathrooms were across from the stage and close to the diner area. While the kitchen looked to be stuck between the Entertainment side and the Diner area. With the Bar close by to it. It's was an interesting lay out for something like this. 

"...Fell... You're late! Hurry up and get dressed, Go join... who is this?" You heard, snapping out of your inspection of the place. You saw a red flame monster, Looking familiar to someone you have met earlier today. You silently wondered if they were related.

"Grills, relax. They're here to be a replacement for boss. He's... Kind of in the middle of dealing with 'you-know-what'." Master Red had replied, placing his hands into the pockets of his jacket. You saw him shrug as he explained on why you were here.

"....Great. Fell, join my brother in the bar. You, follow me. You'll be helping me and my other brother in the kitchen till closing. We are opening in less then an hour from now, We really need the help." You nodded, following him to the kitchen. Watching your master walk into the changing rooms by the stage. So those were worker's changing rooms... Does that include the entertainers?

"....What happens to be your name?"Oh...well....um... You knew you had to answer this at some point, but you didn't expect it to be this close to opening.

"(Name)!!"

You didn't get to respond as you were quickly surround by warm arms and almost fall onto the floor. But it made you chuckle as you realized who the voice belonged too. The Monster that drove you to the human side of this city and mostly back to where you work. You smiles as you greeted him. "Hello to you too, Swirlby."

"Swirlby! ...you know what, You can help him... He is the only one that is brave enough to touch liquids. He can use your help in there. You are to help my youngest brother here, within the bake shop. Or you can help me and chop onions for me to dehydrate for later uses.(Name), you may choose. Both are equally important jobs."

You stared, confused on what to choose. And in the middle of said confusion, Your mouth spoke before you could even think. "B-both? It seems like you both need the help. Especially if today happens to be a busy day."

You watched as the red flame nodded. "Alright, you can help both of us... Just, make sure to wear gloves and switch when you are done with each. No one wants baked goods that smell and has a hint taste of garlic or onions. You'll start with me, as the bakery doesn't normally get started till around 10 PM, As there isn't much workers within the bakery. The same time where most people start showing up to eat at the bar."

You nodded, once again... You followed the flame monster to where you were needed to be. Soon being placed under chopping 10 onions and dicing up as much garlic as you could. Which was a pretty easy job, up until everything opened up for business. THEN, you were in charge of chopping chicken, tomatoes, draining pasta, and cleaning dishes. With 8 other monsters that showed up late. 3 were sent into the bakery and 5 into the main area. 

When 10 pm hit, everything doubled. Plus 5 more workers showed up. All were placed into the main area and you were moved into the bakery. That was where you and Swirlby started shaping up the other 3 workers into better plating up the bake goods that were served. It was like all hell was released, for only about 10 minutes though. But it was interesting to be in a place where people work together. Compared to what you normally do, it was fun and nerve-wrecking at the same time. 

"(Name), I didn't know you worked for Fell.. and his brother... and cousins."

You looked away from the dough you were kneading. "Hmm? oh! Yeah, I work for all of them. It's busy, and rough, but I am getting use to it. It's taking time though."

You saw him frowned. "Well... I know they're not... the most kindest of the four pairs. Are you okay?"

Ah, He was worried about your health. A stranger was worried for you... Were you really worthy of that happening to you?

+10 annoyance   
+30 stress

"Yeah, I'm fine. All of them are a handful to deal with, but like I said. I'm getting use to it. Look, I know you're worried... But You don't have to worry about me. " You replied, holding onto your arm... Clutching the arm sleeve just a bit tight. Looking away, you sighed. Soon widening your eyes when you saw an old scar peek through your sleeves. 

"You're just a human! You can get hurt very EASILY!"  
"STOP CONVERSING WITH THOSE MONSTERS! Monsters are just rude and you can NEVER trust them to not harm you!"  
"(real name), this isn't like you. Where is the girl that loves her papa?"  
"LEAVE! FLITHY MONSTER LOVER! AND DON'T EVER COME BACK UNTIL YOU REALISE WHO THE MONSTER TRULY IS!"

You gasped as you were brought back into reality. Looking into the eyes of Master Red. He looked... scared? Afraid? Nervous? 

"(Name)! Are you okay?! Can you hear me?!"

You stared at him, right before slapping him. "Loud and clear! No need to yell at me!"

"Well sorry! You fell onto the floor and everyone panic! They took me here to get you to stop breathing harshly!"  
"I would have been fine!"  
"Liar!! You would've passed out and... and... UGH!"

You flinched when you felt him pull you close. Soon realizing that he was hugging you, and crying. You frowned, pulling him closer, for his head to rest on your shoulder and softly patting the top of his skull. It was kind of awkward, but it was nice as well. 

You then felt a warm hand grab your shoulder, making you look at it before looking to what was connected to the hand. It was Swirlby that had his hand on you. He was looking down at you, as if he knew what had been going on within your mind when you had the attack.

"...I think you need a break. Fell can join you if he wishes to join you..." He said, moving his hand off of you. 

You frowned, looking around as you saw the 3 workers and a purple flame monster starring at you. It wasn't till you tried moving Master Red did you realize that you made everyone worry about you. "Alright... I'll take a break. But It's only going to be for 15 minutes, that's a long time considering how busy it looks today."

You sighed as you lifted Master Red with you when getting up. Listening to his quiet voice as he lead you towards the break room... Which was apparently connected to the kitchen and looked VERY well furnished. 

"You scared me when I saw you laying on the floor... I thought a monster had attacked you..." You heard him say as you placed him on the couch, moving to sit next to him. 

"...Look, I'm sorry that I made you worry... But I don't really want to talk about it right now." You looked away from him, wincing when you felt him grab your arm. 

"(Name), I order you to talk to me."

... You hate the fact that you were a slave to these monsters... But... You still can't bring yourself to be in a better place just yet. You hadn't even got your first paycheck! You flinched when you felt a hand cress your cheek, as if wiping away tears?

"I don't care if you're sorry, I don't care if you learn to hate me, I don't even care if you were to run away from this job in the future. But I do care about you, if ya don't want to talk... Fine. But please, Don't cry in front of me. I can't stand to see you cry... And I hate myself for becoming this soft..." He said, continuing to wipe away your tears. 

You... for the first time in forever... think that you'll be okay? for once? 

"...Alright... Master Red... Thank you." You replied, smiling softly. 

"....Shut up! I thought you said you don't want to talk!" He shouted, blushing brightly. Soon throwing a throw pillow at you. You dodged as he threw another one towards you, causing you to laugh even more. You were impressed that he was great at aiming, but you did know what he truly works at. It was fun dodging while he aimed a wide variety of stuff towards you. 

Yeah, You definitely think you'll be able to live like this. Having fun with Master Red... It has surprising very interesting!

“What the...CLEAN THIS UP BEFORE YOU BOTH GET BACK TO WORK!!” 

Perhaps you shouldn't had gotten too distracted with Master Red.... You stared at him before you both laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at full swing! Chapters will be posted every week again, and I can now give more experience into my story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions... And One soul connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters, both with emotions involved. Next chapter will be up around the 3rd. 
> 
> TRIGGERS:  
> Blood, Self-harm , Self-hate

A few days had pasted since the day you worked with Master Red at "Grill's and Chill's", You still have no idea why they named the restaurant that... And When You came back, you had to stay awake and work until 4 am. 

Apparently, Master Papyrus got hungry and tried to cook while Master Blue tried to help. All while Master Sans and Master Orange were, at the time, trying their best to not be involved by trying to clean the house... They had broken vases, burnt food and sticky bowls with a strange colour on them. Master Black was awake and moving slowly before he had ran into his room, dropping a glass cup of water.

But now, you felt like a truck had ran you over with it's back tires many times. And you knew you were bleeding like this was your last day alive. Mentally, all you wanted to do was stab yourself many times to the point you were no longer recognizable. Maybe be reborn in the right body! But work was currently what was stopping you from trying to do anything dangerous. They REALLY needed you if what they did a few days ago was what they used to live by.

Master Red was no longer trying to tackle you, instead he just waved and chat for a bit before tending to his brother. Master Black was up and about after 3 days, but he still avoids you. You admit, you miss the yelling that he did. The crazy orders he would try to get you to do, and you would still do them to mess with him. 

You sighed, getting off your bed as you heard your alarm clock go off. You quickly went about, gathering everything you needed before you bathe yourself. You tried your hardest to not look in the mirror of the bathroom when you finished your shower. You tried your hardest to not look for something to harm yourself with. You tried your hardest not to remember why you hated yourself, why you would never be comfortable with yourself, why... Why? WHY?!

"WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY ME?!" You yelled out loud, hissing when you finally felt pain on your knees and wrist.

You snapped yourself out when you saw red on the floor...You frowned when you realized that you would have to wash yourself again. And that was what you did, wash yourself and the red off. Right between your legs and on your arms. This time, you avoided the mirror and glass on the floor. This time, you got dressed quickly so no blood had spilled over again. 

You sighed, moving around slowly and carefully. You need to work or else they will find out. You knew that they would understand, but it was still not the best for them to know exactly! what was happening to you. That would be the worse...

You sighed as you moved to make breakfast. Today, they want something simple. Just ham,eggs, and toast. You figured you'll start with the ham, it thawed perfectly over night... And was easy, stick pineapples on it and into the oven. The toast would be last. The time was perfect for you to be able to make yourself some tea before the Master's woke up. 

You... You fell onto the floor in pain as a cramp happened, soon tearing up as you felt pain in your arms due to falling on them. You can't do this, You can't do this today. It hurts, It hurts too much!

You cried, as your vision faded to black.

\--------------------------------  
UF! Papyrus  
\--------------------------------

He sighed, happy that yesterday had been his last day. He just needed to make sure that he stay hydrated through today and tomorrow and he was good! He hummed as he got dressed, something casual for now. He smiled as he wore a simple black t-shirt with Black skinny jeans. Along with his favorite red slippers. He can change into something more formal when it was closer to the time where he'd leave for work. 

He frowned when he realized that it was too early for anyone else to be awake besides the slave. He knew that you knew that he was avoiding you, soul connections are terrible when in heat. It meant that only the person with the connection held with can help deal with heat. 

He jumped when he heard loud crashes, He quickly got up and ran towards the noise. It might be an intruder after all! They didn't come AS much, but they still came to see if they can take anything to get to him or his brother. He leaned against the door frame, catching his breath, looking around quickly before realizing that you were on the floor. With a pot on your head and knives around you... As if you had been... Wait, today was Ham,eggs and toast day.

He frowned, leaning down to pick up the pot and the knives that were on the floor. Soon, he started to look at you. He frowned as he went about checking your states. His eyes widen when a different name showed up with states he wasn't expecting. 

*(Real full Name) AT: 64 DF: 100

*He is passed out in pain... He hates himself so much...

He... He had no idea that, you were in pain. How long were you in pain? He sighed as he realized that the name he saw must be your real name. He'll pretend that he didn't see it. He picked you up and carried you to the living room, placing you on the couch as he quickly checked for any cuts.

He sighs as he found you having cuts on your arms and legs. He quickly went about on bandaging the cuts like you had done for him, it wasn't till he got to your leg that he realized that glass was on your legs. It made him even more worried... How long?

He closed his eyes as he became noticed that he had started crying. He can't show that he was weak to emotions, he can't show that he actually cared for someone! They'll hunt you down and hurt you if they knew. They'll give him a lesson on what happens when showing emotions is done. 

"...Boss?"

He jumped when he heard Sans's voice. He quickly stood up and wiped his face before facing his brother. "What is it Sans!? Can you see that I am in the middle of something? I was JUST ABOUT to wake up the slave, He is sleeping on the couch!"

"Boss...We both know that is a lie. When you put someone the couch, they always have their arm above their head."

He looked at the slave, seeing that what he had said was true. You had a bandaged arm above your head. He teared up again when he looked back at the glass that was on your legs. 

"Boss...What's wrong? You're...crying?"  
"SHUT UP! There's deep cuts on (name)! What if 'they' came here and gave them these cuts! THERE'S FUCKING GLASS IN HIS LEGS!"

He yelled, falling onto his knees as he openly cried in front of his brother. Something he hadn't done since they were kids. This caused his brother to sigh, he felt a hand on his back. Soon hearing a few clicks as he knew that his brother was checking on your stats...

"SHIT! We need to get Short stack NOW! Boss, stay here while I wake him up. Try to clean yourself up before he arrives."

He nodded, trying his best to turn his cries into sniffles. Soon he cleaned himself the best he could while starring at you. A few tears left his face, but he didn't break down again. He sat in front of you while holding your hand. 

He was actually afraid that his enemies had caught you one day while you were gone. Tortured you, and you did nothing or said anything. Wanting to prove that you were strong. Why hadn't he tried to force himself to stay calm while he was in heat to help you? 

"Edge, move... I need to check on them to see how bad the damage is. After that, I will tell you what needs to be done and I can go back to sleep. It's too early... "

He moved away. Standing beside his brother as he watched his cousin check out the damage.

\--------------------  
(Real Name Stats)

Lv: 2   
HP: 5 / 60

AT: 64 Exp: 40  
DF: 100 LV up: 60

*He is bleeding, pretty heavily... He is currently blacked out due to too much pain. He has glass in/on his legs and arms

*He is a human girl, he hates himself  
\----------------------------

He looked at Origin when he heard a gasp. Soon knowing that something had to be done.

"Edge, they need healing. I know you hate that you are like my brother and that you can use healing magic, but they need healing before we attempt to remove the glass that is in their arms and legs. We may also need our med supplies and pain killers. Also, I need to call Toriel here... So she can talk to them about something we have no clue o-"

"SHUT UP! I'm trying to focus!" He yelled, grabbing your hand as he noticed green magic glowing around both yours and his hands. 

He focused on the fact that he liked when you would talk to him. On how you would reply with sass or sarcasm. On how you would do the most craziest of thing's that he ordered you to do. Like when he had ordered you to sweep the roof, so you climbed the walls of their house just to reach the top with a broom on your back. On how your soul would make his beat and shine without him wanting it too. On how you reminded him of someone that he fell for before they had killed them. On how you smiled on that one day he chased after you, after crying on him. On how you laughed when he would visit you in your room on some nights, just because he didn't want you to be caught by 'them'. On how...On how he didn't want you to die on him!

\--------------------------  
(it's you)  
\--------------------------

You woke up, to Master Black starring at you with tears in his eyes.

You are filled with the feeling's of being wanted and being loved for the first time. It... It feels like home? For once....


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After effects of a soul connection, pain, and you need to go to the hospital. Before something bad happens to you.

You woke up in a bit of a daze, confused, as the last bit that you remembered was the fact that you felt pain while trying to cook breakfast. But now you felt comfort and warmth. It was a big contrast to your normal feeling of being cold, unwelcome, and tension. 

Before, it felt like you were drowning in thick liquid. Trying hard to get out but your lungs were just taking in more and more tighter of they were getting filled with the fulid. No matter what you did, It had never left. Now it felt warm. Like fresh landurary, getting wrapped up within your favourite blanket. A nice welcome home, or even a warm cooked meal while being sick. 

It was such a difference. 

"Good, she's waking up. Edge, move backwards while Fell starts taking out the glass. But keep doing your magic when needed."

Wait, glass?

OH! that was painfull! You struggled around trying to get away.

"Edge! Magic!"

Wait, the warmth is back. You sighed and tried getting back to the warmth, slowly getting tired. Whimpering when you were shakened. "Come on slave, you can't sleep just yet..."

You whimpered again, but sighed when you felt something wrap around you. It felt like..Home. A bit boney but comforting.

\------  
Edge  
\------

He blushed when he felt you moved closertowards him. He glared at his brother when he hearing snickers before seeing him go back to removing the glass in your leg. He didn't expect this to happen so suddenly, sure... You were probably in a daze of some sort. But that is something that shouldn't effect you this much. And it happens all the time when making a new connection.

He found it amusing on how you're reacting to something like this.

You were actting like you a small kid that was finally getting welcomed. It made him kind of worried and curious, how were you raised?

"Alright, that's about all of it Boss. You can let go of them." 

He sighed, he tried pulling you away so he could clean up the kitchen. Instead of that happening, you clung to him while whimpering even more louder. All with your eyes still closed. It made him even more concern. Soon, it had hit him. The feeling of abandoment. The feeling of drowning, and that made him remember the past of his life within the mountine. Of that one other person.

He picked you up, hissing at his brother when he tried taking you away from himself while running into the kitchen. He can clean up the kitchen while holding you and keeping you safe. You are going to be proud of him god dammit!

\------  
Fell  
\------

He frowned when he watched his brother hiss at him while running away, all while holding you close to him. He knows this action very well, he was only like this with one other person. And that person was no longer around. For only one Frisk and one Chara can exist in one universe, and theirs wasn't the one to be choosen for the main. 

He was going have to tell this to short stack when he gets off the phone. This was going to cause more troublefor everyone later on... This was why he didn't want you being close to his brother. He knew that this was going to happen.

He was honestly more surprised that your soul accepted his own as well, considering the thing's that had happened between you two. But now he felt like he had to fight again.

However, your soul accepted his brother's more faster than his. Was there something the boss wasn't telling him?

\------  
Edge  
\------

He smiled when he reached the kitchen. He quickly started on cleaning the mess that you made earlier all while you clung onto him. It made him pretty happy about the fact that your soul connected to his. It might've took him awhile to notice this, but it made him glad that you felt best with him. 

There was another connection, but your soul... it was coming closer to his instead of his brothers. So he didn't feel that much need to fight.

He smiled softly when you finally went back to sleep. He used a bit more of his magic to heal you before going back to focusing on his cleaning. 

He went into cleaning as his thoughts ran wild. Thinking about living seperate of the others and keeping you to himself, having you wear stuff that only he got you. A pretty but small and welcoming home with a pool in the back. The furniture would be an oak wood table with a maroon colour painted on, a black leather sofa and a recliner the same colour but more comfortablely made. Have 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. The master bedroom would be his and yours, and he can just imagine so much stuff happening. 

He smirked while cleaning, yes. You were going to be proud of him. You were going to be his. 

"Edge, you need to let go of (name). Toriel might be here soon. She is coming here to help (name)."

He hissed while moving you closer towards his chest. Glaring before being force onto the ground with you floating in the air with blue magic while he was surrounded with a deep purple magic. He hissed loudly before realising something. 

He made a mistaken soul connection while healing you. He forced himself onto you... With this in his mind, he was quiet while being dragged to his room with magic as you were carried far away from him. 

It made him highly uncomfortable.

\------  
it you!  
\------

You hummed when you woke up, confused when realising that you were on the couch instead of the floor. The last bit that you remembered was being in pain, dropping food onto the floor, and being surrounded by warmth. After that, everything was a bit fuzzy. 

"(name), You're awake. Toriel!!"   
"Master sans, where am I? I was in the kitchen..." 

You tried to move before groaning while desiding to just lay still. It took awhile, but you decided to open your eyes again to see Toriel again. Why was she here?

"My child, you're awake! That is good, Sans... You can leave, I'll be taking care of them from here on."  
"Got ya... I need to make sure the kitchen isn't a mess. I heard Paps wake with yelling coming from Baby Blue."

You looked towards your left side and saw Toriel, looking at you very dissapprovingly. You tried to look away but you couldn't bring yourself to do so. However, you yelp in pain when she appiled pressure to your abdomine.

You heard her sigh once more as you curled in pain. It got so much worse after a few seconds. "My child, this is not period cramps. We need to bring you to the closes emergeny hospital. Before your appendix brust."

Huh, that explains the blacking out part.

"I will tell Sans, and we will bring you as quickly as possible. Please, try not to move as much as possible... It doesn't help that you are still dealing with your period at the same time as this."

You watched as she walked away, this really is bad timing on your part. Your... personal blood moon, along with your appendex about to burst. Plus the fact that you didn't cook breakfast yet. It wasn't doing good for your mental health. It felt all too similiar to when you were back at your parents. 

You close your eyes to avoid tears falling from your eyes. Opening them only when you felt someone picking you up. It was warm, like before... You look upwards and see Master black, staring at you.

There was that feeling again. That feeling of being welcome.

"Come on slave, I'm the one carrying you to the car before taking you to the Emergency." He said roughly, you smiled softly due to his choice of words. 

"Wisking me away in your arms, Master Black. If I wasn't in so much pain already, I would be laughing." You replied, slowly moving closer towards him. Cluntching onto your shirt when a new wave of pain went through you.

Hopefully you won't die. Cause this would be a pretty dumb way to die, if you were to be honest. 

"Shut up, will you? I heard how deadly appendicitis can be from Toriel."

You nodded, agreeing with him for once. You were in too much pain to be your normal self.

Right before he moved his hand onto your chest. You blushed brightly, trying your best not to move or seem to uncomfortable with it. It was very hard to do with his boney hand so close to your... nipple...

"Hm? Slave, what's that that my hand is touching? It's soft and squishy."

Nope! You can't believe that this is happening. "W-Well... Master Black... Th-that is.. Is... Can you ask someone else or later before my appendix burst?"

"Ah, Right! Good thinking, I can ask a doctor there about it!"

You sigh, wincing when feeling another wave of pain coming from Master black's running. You feel sorry for the one person who will have to explain human female bodies to him... And for yourself once he learns that you were lying to him this whole time.

For now, You need to make it to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never had an appendicitis, but I saw my brother have one. And I do black out a lot due to my own period cramps. They aren't fun...

**Author's Note:**

> So...This is a rewrite. The first one is here. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683412


End file.
